Concordium
The 'Galactic Concordium - '''also known as the '''Galactic Order -' is the vast star nation built and propagated by the Human race as they explored the regions of the Milky Way around their ancestral home of Old Earth in the centuries after the Exodus. The reigning Executive is the Exarch Galatea Maxima. History Since its formal inception approximately 1,100 years after the Exodus, the Concordium has been governed by a highly educated and dedicated cadre of men and women who come from the families that helped make the nation's foundations a reality. Manfredo Virini, the engineer-scientist who helped to lead the efforts initially to help mankind flee Earth for new worlds, had spoke of a new human civilization where merit and discipline were the measures of one's place within government. As of present date, the Imperium has a membership roll of 373,225 member star systems and a population of just under 1,000,000,000,000,000 citizens. The capital of the Concordium is Concordia Prime, located in the Solaris System. Government The Exarch From the pinnacle of the Concordium, the Exarch is the ruler of the realm and its many worlds. They are similarly master of the agencies and agents of the Realm Government. While certain precedents are in place which serve to limit or dictate when or how the Exarch can respond in certain situations, there are few real limitations on the power of the Executive. On any given day, the Exarch can handle an immense workload which few outside of the inner circles of government ever see or are aware of. From disputes between various groups and internal disagreements between government agencies to serious trade concerns, planetary crises and foreign diplomatic matters, the Exarch can attend a wide array of issues. Also, the Exarch calls the Concordium Council into session and can dismiss it at will. They help determine the general annual policies for economics, trade, diplomacy and major initiatives, and their word carries great weight throughout the Imperial worlds. The Exarch is the only office within the Imperium with absolute command authority over the [[Concordium Military]], and it is not uncommon for the reigning Executive to use military strength in situations where normal diplomatic or economic efforts have failed. Similarly, the Executive is the author of policy regarding the domestic and foreign intelligence services and the diplomatic service. An Exarch is chosen by their predecessor as heir apparent, to take the place of their predecessor at their passing. They serve for life, and upon their death they lie in state in the Rotunda of the Grand[[Imperial Palace| Palace]] for three days prior to a private family service at the Palace Chapel. After this, they are cremated and their ashes interred in the Imperial Crypts beneath the Palace. The Chamber of Ministers The Chamber of Ministers - commonly referred to simply as "the Chamber" - is the inner circle of Imperial ministers who are the Emperor's hand-picked deputies for managing the affairs of the Imperium within a specific portfolio of concerns. Each of these officers serves at the pleasure of the Emperor and can be dismissed at will by the Sovereign. The officers of the Chamber hold the title of "Minister" and are almost always of mid to upper-level aristocratic background. They are answerable only to the monarch. As of current date, the Chamber of Ministers consits of officers overseeing the following Imperial ministries - * Ministry of State * Ministry of Defense * Ministry of Security * Ministry of Intelligence * Ministry of Finance * Ministry of Logistics * Ministry of Jurisprudence * Ministry of Commerce The Imperial Council The Culture & Society The society of the Imperium is one of a strong aristocracy - split into the patricians and equestrians, respectfully - which serves to govern the individual star systems and sectors of the Realm and also provide roles of authority and leadership within the bureaucracy and military. Beneath the aristocracy one finds the citizens of the Imperium, also referred to in some instances as the commoners. It is possible for citizens, through notable service in bureaucratic, scientific, cultural or military initiatives to be elevated to the aristocracy by the goodwill of the Sovereign in reward. As such, the Imperium operates on a highly competitive, meritocratic system of achievement whereby new blood can be raised to nobility and considerable service is handsomely rewarded. Regardless of one's station in Imperium society, one's title is very important. It is by these titles that anyone, be they a citizen of the Realm or a foreigner visiting, can determine the station - and potential importance - of an individual. To the citizens and aristocracy of the Imperium, four things are considered the "Cornerstones of Imperium" - Faith, Family, Strength and Order. * Through Faith, the Almighty doth bless our Imperium. * Through Family, the fabric of our civilization remains vibrant and varied. * Through Strength, the dangers of the Galaxy are held at bay. * Through Order, the Law is upheld, the Truth cherished and the Culture preserved. Military Strength The Sovereign Army The The Sovereign Marine Corps The The Sovereign Navy As of present date, the Sovereign Navy maintains a strength of 1,200 fleets of warships on active duty and another 100 fleets of reserve forces maintained in the Imperial Core Worlds. Coupled with the support and service vessels of the Navy, the Imperium fleet currently numbers approximately 1.3 million vessels. Category:Imperium Category:Star Nations